I Fell For You
by Taku Yonomichi
Summary: Yamamoto suddenly blushed when he realized that the girl's front was pressing on his chest. Well who wouldn't? Yamamoto is still a guy after all And on top of that he is known as the lady-killer of all the guardians, and he's famous in the world of baseball too, so I wouldn't think that the girls don't go GAGA over him.
1. Chapter 1: I Fell For You

**Chapter 1 : I Fell for You  
**

_**AN**__: Okay, first of all this is my first fanfic, so it may have some wrong grammars and such. I'm huge fan of KHR and is engrossed in reading novels and DOUJINS, so it struck me. . . __(These are according to my shippings)_  
~ Tsuna has Kyoko, Gokudera has Haru, Ryohei has Hana, Hibari has Chrome, _and Muku-chan has M.M, so WAI HAS YAMA-KUN NO HAVE LOVE? So here's a fanfic on ''Yamamoto's Fated Encounter''~_

_**WARNING**__: __May__ contain lemon-y scenes (in the near future xD) __**Yama x OC **__''READ AT YOU OWN RISK''__ xp_

* * *

_-In a certain chapel in Japan-  
_

''Hibari-san, Chrome, congratulations once again.'' said a brunette haired guy who was happily standing infront of the couple who had just been married

''Yeah, congratulations, Kyoya~''

''Arigatou, Bossu, Dino-san too.'' replied Chrome as she slightly blushed

''10th! I'll await for your wedding!'' declared an ash-haired guy who was standing right beside Tsuna

''OI GOKUDERA, You should just congratulate them to the EXTREME!''

''E-ehh? We-wedding? But. . . That's-''

''Mah, mah~'' commented a tall guy who had a goofy smile in his face

''Annoying herbivore. . .'' murmured Hibari as he looks away from Yamamoto

''Chrome-chan!'' greets an orange-haired cutie who was running towards her friend followed by a brown-haired girl who was waving

''Congratulations on being Mrs. Hibari now~'' said Kyoko as she patts Chrome's shoulder

''A-arigatou. . .'' said Chrome as she looks at her '_husband_', Kyoya Hibari

Hibari simply gave out his usual ''_Hn'' _tone then stared at the gang that greeted them.

He diverted his eyes at Chrome who still had a shade of pink on her cheeks then smirked. Chrome was

suddenly caught off-guard when Hibari suddenly carries her princess-style and walked on the opposite direction of their 'family'.

''Oi, Kyoya where are you going? The reception is this way!'' scolded Dino while pointing at the opposite direction on where he was walking

''Ky-Kyoya . . . ?'' said Chrome in a confused tone

''The receptions too long, and there's too many herbivores. . . Besides, I already set up a ride to our_ Honeymoon_spot.'' whispered Hibari

Chrome's blush suddenly deepens knowing what Hibari meant on _Honeymoon_.

* * *

_-After the party-_

''Ahh. . . I'm beat. . .'' muttered Yamamoto as he loosens his necktie and starts to walk towards the exit of the reception room.

He was seemingly thingking deeply about something when he suddenly heard a clatter from above,

when he was about to look up he felt his head hitting on another person's head, the next thing he knew was that _person_ was now on top of him.  
Nobody seems to be present because they all went home and left Yamamoto for the closing_. (More like cleaning. . .)_

''H-hey-! Are you o-'' his sentence was cut when the person faces him, he was startled when he realized it was a woman.

She had a long black set of locks with eyes that are like sapphires and a stare that was like an innocent angel. She was bewitching, infact too bewitching, she had huge racks and a great body for a combination. Yamamoto suddenly blushed when he realized that the girl's _front_ was pressing on his chest. _Well who wouldn't_? _Yamamoto is still a guy after all~_

And on top of that he is known as the _**lady-killer**_ of all the guardians, and he's famous in the world of baseball too, so I wouldn't think that the girls don't go _GAGA _over him. The girl quickly stood up and scratched her head.

''Ah~ Sorry 'bout that~ I suddenly slipped when I was cleaning the lights. Ahaha. . .''

''Don't mind it, at least you aren't hurt.''

''Oya! Are you hurt?'' the girl interrupts as she looks at Yamamoto

''No, no. . . I'm glad I was able to cushion you.''

''Then, thanks for being my 'cushion'~'' she answered as she places her hand on Yamamoto's shoulder

''But. . . *_takes the girls hand_* A girl shouldn't do such a hard task. *_kisses her hand_*''

To his shock, he recieved an unexpected uppercut from the _'angel', _he was sent flying then he dumbfoundedly looked at the girl.

''I thought you were a good guy, but. . . YOU DARED TO FLIRT WITH ME?'' cackled the girl who was pointing at Yamamoto's cellphone that had fallen, it was full of incoming messages from his _**'girls'**_.

''Sorry, but that won't work with me! *_walks away and slams the door_*''

''. . . Wha. . . ?'' Yamamoto couldn't find his words, she was like a storm, it comes then leaves in just a breeze, his advance was _**REJECTED, **_he had never been rejected. Ever. He blinked a several times to confirm that he hasn't gone crazy or anything, he picked up his phone then he saw something on the floor. It was an identification card:

_Name: Lotte Yukihiko Age: 24_  
_Address: 〒108-8282 Contact no.:(12)-3-4567-8910_

_東京都港区港南2-16-1_

_品川イーストワンタワー_

''Lotte, huh~?'' continued Yamamoto as he wore a small smirk while looking at her I.D.

* * *

-_The next day_-

''You seem to be in a good-mood _baseball-freak_.''

''Mornin' Gokudera~ I'll be heading to my office now, see ya~!''

''The hell?'' mumbled Gokudera feeling stupid on the fact that Yamamoto simply ignored him.

As Yamamoto was walking to his office, he bumped into Tsuna.

"Ah, Yamamoto good timing, I need to consult you on something.''

''Hm~?''

''Seriously, you need to stop changing secretaries for once. I'm having a hard time fixing their files. And not to mention their _crying face _when I tell them they're fired.''

''Don't worry, don't worry~ I think I might have a hard time on this one~ Anyway, _ja na_~'' replies Yamamoto nonchalantly as he whistles his way on his office.

''Eh? Hard time? *_swetadrop_*''

* * *

**-**_2 hours later-_

Yamamoto was fixing the papers on his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

''Come in.''

''_Excuse me, _Nice to meet you I'm- Geh- It's you!_''_

''Yo~''

''Don't ''Yo'' me! Where the hell is my boss?''

''I am your boss~''

''USO! Don't tell me you-''

''*Whistles*''

''Then, I resign, Goodbye.''

''Ah wait! Remember the contract you signed** Miss Lotte**.''_  
_

''Contract?''

''Ahaha~ I figure that you didn't read it thoroughly~ *_hands over a copy of the contract_*''

''. . . . . . *mumble *mumble . . . . . . . EH? 1 YEAR PACT?''

''Mah~ It's not my problem, well, I won't stop you from resigning, though I'm pretty sure you'll be sued~''

''DON'T LIE, Your probably holding a grudge against me because I punched you! _But he deserved it.''  
_

''Grudge? No, no~ *_walks near to Lotte_* In fact I see you as, rather, charming. *_blows ear*_''

''Y-you-! P-p-per. . . _**PERVETED BULLDOG!**_'' bellowed Lotte as she storms out of the room.

''Ahaha~ Perverted Bulldog. . . ? *_sweatdrop_*''

* * *

**-**_outside the room-_

''Geez, why does he have to be good-looking. . . _If it weren't for that playful attitude of his_.'' mutters Lotte while her cheeks are burning red holding her ear.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with me till the end of the First Chapter!  
Reviews and suggestions are welcomed~! (^w^)

Chapter 2: Kendo X Chaos?


	2. Chapter 2: Kendo X Chaos!

**Chapter 2 : Kendo X Chaos?!  
**

_**AN**__: Sorry for the late update, finally, tests are over! \(^o^)/ This chapter might be something like a ''filler'' _

_(Oh mai gawd I have an author's block! ;w;) But please bear with me~ _

_Thank you for the support on the first chapter~ I luv you guys. ;w;__**  
**_

* * *

_-Hallway-_

Tapping sounds of sneakers echoes around the halls of Vongola HQ. The newly reqruited secretary, Lotte who was wearing a white shirt with a pair of plain old jeans was snooping around peeking on every door she sees. She stopped when a certain door caught her attention, it was a red-metal door bolted with two miniature katanas crossed together as ornaments. Her curiosity led her upon opening the heavy metal door. It was heavy. In fact she had almost used her whole body just to open it. When the door opened enough for her to fit she stopped and popped her head inside and looked at the room. Her eyes widened and shot a tone of _''Wow~'' _on the white spacious room. The walls are clearly made from metal on the outside but the interior is clearly pure cement.

''It's so spacious~!'' lilted Lotte as she twirls around the room.

She found herself infront of a space with a wide selection of different weapons. From boxing gloves, gauntlets, spears, tonfas, katanas, _bokutous_, and even a wide selection of swords for fencing! Her eyes shone and ran towards the fencing swords and grabbed herself a _Sabre_. She tested it's quality by giving two swings. Lotte gave out a nod and muttered ''This is it~''. Feeling anxious she started to form her _fencing stance_and started to move as if fighting someone. Her moves were flawless, there were no hints of coarse movements. It was percise and accurate.

''Lotte?''

Lotte flinches by surprise as she hears the familiar voice that loosen her grip on the sword causing it to fall down.

''A-ah, Good morning _Bulldog. . ._''

''Ahaha~ Miss Lotte, please address me in a manner of _respect_. . . _(I am your Boss after all.)_''

''Ah-! Sorry 'bout that _**SIR **__Bulldog_~!''

''*Facepalm* A-anyway, may I know the reason why are you here?''

* * *

_-Let's say about um. . . An hour ago-_

_''Ohayou Lotte-chan, Yamamoto will be late for a while so you don't have a job to do as of now. Thus, I give you the permission to roam around and make yourself familiar in the HQ. I'll have you called when he gets here.'' ordered the panicked brunette as he frantically arranges the mountain load of papers in his desk.  
_

_''Arigatou Gozaimashita.'' replies Lotte followed with a polite bow and left the room with a contented face._

* * *

''Oh I know! I was lost! Yeah~''

''I see._ But what's with the [Oh I know?]_''

''I-I'll be returning to office now, sir.''

''Ah, wait.''

''W-what?''

''I need to tell you something.'' announces Yamamoto as he calls Lotte to walk over to him.

Lotte nervously strut towards Yamamoto then asked ''What is it?''

''Lotte.'' retorted the tall guy with a dead-serious face

Lotte gulped in her mind feeling uneasy.

''I don't allow my secretaries . . . To wear **UNSEXY** outfits.'' lilted Yamamoto with a goofy smile while patting Lotte's both shoulders.

''You. . .'' muttered Lotte

She felt the sword hitting the tip of her shoe then kicked it upwards and clasped it onto her empty right hand.

In a blink of an eye she thrusts the sword towards Yamamoto's head.

''Woah-!'' exclaimed Yamamoto as he ducks to avoid the thrust

Lotte felt a vein pop because of his easy-going reaction and lanced consecutive attacks from all sides. Of course Yamamoto flawlessly dodged all the strikes.

''Wait- I was joking, joking!'' stammered Yamamoto still dodging the attacks

''WHY?!''

''Huh?''

''WHY CAN YOU DODGE MY STRIKES WITHOUT EVEN BLINKING?!''

''Ahaha~ That's simple-'' answered Yamamoto

In a split second, she found her self stumbling on the hard concrete floor. Surprised she looked at the guy who was grinning while waving the Sabre in his hand.

''Kendo is more challenging than fencing~''

Once again the girl felt another vein pop and violently stood up

''O-oh yeah?! Fencing requires GRACE unlike the vulgar movements in Kendo!'' stormed Lotte as she snatches the sword from Yamamoto's hand

''Vu-vulgar?! Hey, you don't know how much effort and strength you have to put for just mere PRACTICING!''

''Really? It looked liked a monkey's game to me~''

Yamamoto felt his blood rush in his head but controlled his anger _''She's a woman, a woman, a woman. . . '' _he kept thinking _(Well is she really a woman? xD) _

''Then how about it, my Kendo, your fencing, Miss Lotte?'' challenged Yamamoto grasping a wooden sword near him

''Fine.'' responded the young woman who tied her hair and began to point her sword to Yamamoto.

''But. . .''

''. . . ?'' Lotte raises a brow

''Naturally there'd be conditions for the winner and the loser.''

''I like the sound of that, I'll make you to call me Lotte-**sama**. _You perverted bulldog._''

''Ahaha~ Interesting~ Ready when you are.''

The black-haired young woman flashed in front of Yamamoto and launched out a barrage of lightning-fast slashes. Yamamoto blocks and dodges the attacks without breaking a sweat. Knowing this, Lotte grew more frustrated and put more force on her thrusts. Yamamoto gave a silent sigh then parried the sword and diverted it into a circular motion that caused the sword to slip on Lotte's grip. By the time she was going to catch the sword, she felt something touch her chin from the back. It was the _bokutou _that Yamamoto was holding. He was now behind her.

''_H- How. . .'' _quivered Lotte who just froze on what had happened

''If you put too much force, you might end up hurting yourself.'' upon saying this, Yamamoto lowered his _bokutou _and exited the room.

Shocked by the happenings, Lotte slumped. She felt the floors colder than the usual. It was the first time she had lost in a [Duel].

''Ah-'' exclaims Yamamoto as he peeks back at the room

''Don't forget the _CON-DI-TION_~ Miss Lotte, be back in the office in 10 minutes. Haha~'' announces Yamamoto as he waved goodbye to the sunken young woman

''No way. . .'' mutter Lotte in disbelief thinking of the _condition_

* * *

_AN: Reviews are most welcomed~_

**Chapter 3: The Sushi and the Princess**_  
_


End file.
